Dead Man
by coonbuddy1
Summary: Amu sees tadase kissing Saaya and now is a Dead Man to Ikuto, Utau and Rima AMUTO RIMAHIKO YAIRI KUTAU ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

Shy: Hey guys this is my new story Dead Man.

Amu: Why is it called dead man??

Shy: Cuz Tadase is the dead man for what he did to you!!!

Ikuto: what did he do to my strawberry?!?

Shy: read and find out!!!

Ikuto and amu : -read chapter 1-

Shy: disclamier!!!

Princess- shy doesn't own shugo chara but owns me!!!

* * *

Amu POV

Same old same old. It was a typical day getting home. Birds chirping the sun shining and my charas annoying the hell out of me. I decided to walk threw the woods where I met a certain blue haired cat-boy. I sighed while recovering from my memory from that day. It wasn't like any special memory it was when I made my first fun one from 3 years ago. I sighed again while leaning onto the Sakura tree. (cherry blossom tree) I wondered what Ikuto was doing? _Wait why am I thinking about him while I am going out with Tadase? _I shook my head getting that thought out of my head when Ran said something.

"Amu-chan look!" Ran said while pointing over at Tadase kissing that Slut Saaya.

"Amu-chan." all her charas said. Miki was drawing the scene for Ikuto and Yoru. So I took a pic of it and started to cry.

"Amu maybe we should leave." Suu said while wiping my tears away.

With that we left and went to my apartment. Once we got there I flopped onto my couch while Su made tea for everyone. I turned on TV and was watching some boring show. I turned it off and texted Utau and Rima.

_**Utau and Rima**_

_**Hey you guys once you get this call me plz.**_

_**Amu**_

I waited for 15 minutes for them to call. I was almost going to give up when my phone suddenly went off. I had a feeling it was them and we did a three way.

"Hey Amu!" they said unison.

"Hey guys….."

"Whats wrong? Rima asked.

"Nothing…."

"Dam it Amu tell us." Utau said in a demanding voice.

"Ok it seems I cant get anything past you guys can I?"

"Nope" they both chorused.

So I told them the story from walking home to seeing Tadase kissing Saaya.

" HE WHAT/?!?!?" Both screamed into the phone. I swear I can go death if they keep this up.

"Like I said he kissed Saaya. Were did I go wrong.?"

"You didn't do anything wrong he just probably used you to get her." Rima said while watching gags.

"Yea that's probably it Amu." Utau said whille watching people sing horribly.

"Anyway Amu I have to go my mom wants me off the phone bye." Rima said while hanging up

"Yea I got to go to. Concert rehearsal." And with that we all hung up.

Sigh.

"Amu-chan whats wrong??" Dia asked.

"I cant believe he would do that to me."

"Amu….."

" Its ok guys I just need a bath." I said while heading up the stairs . I knew my charas would worry but I know that maybe someone could heal my heart from the pain. After I got my bath I went to bed.

Ikuto POV

I heard Utau yell "HE WHAT!?!?!?" I figured this had to do something with the evil blonde girl.(Rima)

Or the peppy one.(Yaya). I shrugged it off till she came in stomping into the living room and flopped onto the other couch across the room.

"Ok Utau spill."

"What do you mean?" Trying to calm herself down like nothing ever happened.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Ok..Ok but you wont like it."

I wonder what she meant by that it couldn't have been something with Amu could it?

"Its about Amu." trying not to get even more pissed off.

"What about her?"

"Lets just say she saw Tadase kissing another girl…….." she trailed off knowing I wanted to punch him.

"Don't tell Amu I told you."

"Fine…" I said while claming down.

The Next Day

Amu POV

I woke up to another boring day ahead. Wake up got to school and go to work. Yes I work. I work at my café called Black Rose.( sound familiar? It from my other story.) Yaya , Rima , Nagihiko, Kairi , and Kukia. The boys are chefs and the girls are waiters. (TadaGAY doesn't work there) Ugh I got dressed and headed off for school and went to the Royale Garden.

"Heys!"

"Hey Amu-chii!!" Yaya said while clinging onto Kairi. Did I mention that those two are going out? Well they are along with Nagi and Rima.

"Hey Hinamori- san." I know that voice it belongs to

"Tadase." Rima said with daggers in her eyes and a black aura around her.

"Rima whats up with the black aura?" Nagi asked.

Me and Yaya went over and grabbed her wrists and arms so she cant punch anybody.

"YOU TWO TIMIMNG BASTARD!!!!!" Rima yelled while trying to get out of our grip.

"Whose a two timing bastard?" Kukia asked while coming into the garden.

"Tadase is he is cheating on Amu for Saaya." Yaya said.

"Is this true Tadase?" All the boys asked while looking over at Tadase.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He said while looking all `innocent'

" God dam it Tadase stop acting like you don't know." I said while taking out my phone.

"What are you doing? You know phones have to be turned off during school hours." He said while looking over and trying to take my phone.

"Amu give me the phone." He said while holding out his hand.

"No." I said while sending the picture to everyone.

Everyone heard their phone go off. They heard their phones go off. They opened their phones and revealed Tadase kissing Saaya.

"Tadase…………." Everyone said with anger forming around them especially the boys since thy are like brothers to me.

"You might want to run now." Rima said clinching her fists. Soon after Rime was coming for Tadase he hid behind me.

"What the hell!? Get away from me!!" I yelled

"No." he said while grabbing my wrists and pulling out a knife.

"Make a move and I'll slit her throat."

"Why Tadase?""Because no one was suppose to know especially you!!!" He yelled.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT??!?!""……"

_Now or never _I thought.

I elbowed him in the stomach and that caught him off guard.

"YOU BITCH!!!"

"Amu-chii" Yaya said while the boys hold back their girlfriends.

Tadase tried to stab me but I was to quick. Thank you Ran.

"STOP DODGING!!" He yelled.

Trying to cut my leg and which he succeeded.

"AMU-CHAN!!" the girls yelled. The boys were trying not to get angry. The charas were by the ones they loved : Ran & Daichi , Dia & Rhythm, Miki & Yoru (Poor miki cuz yoru is with Ikuto.) Su & musashi (I think that's how you spell his name.) the rest of the gang was trying to comfort Miki.

"Ah Fuck!" I yelled.

"Hehe now who looks hurt." he said chuckling evily and cutting my arm. My leg and arm are starting to bleed badly. All the girls were crying and the boys were comforting them same thing with charas.

"Dam it no more Mr. Nice woman."

I don't care if it hurts I have to beat him. He was charging at me with the knife. A little bit more. NOW! I yelled in my head. So I jumped behind him and grabbed his arm that has the knife. I twisted his arm till it killed him.

"OWW LET GO!!" He yelled.

I took the knife from him and threw to Kukias feet.

"No I won't let you go not till…….' I trailed off and started to sway. Thank god Nagi and Kukia grabbed Tadase while Yaya, Rima and Kairi helped me. My eyes started to close. I heard Yaya say something about

"Don't leave us Amu-chii" and Rima say something about "Amu don't leave us." and the boys said stuff but it all went fuzzy.

Rima POV

I didn't know what to do. Yaya was crying. Kairi was on the phone. Nagi and Kukia were holding TadaGAY back. I dint have a choice but to call her.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Utau its me Rima."

"_Hey whats up?"_

"Its about Amu."_"What about her?"_

" Tadagay tried to kill her in front _of_ us."

"_He's a dead man when I get there."_

"Your coming back?"

"_Yup we found our dad andf they decided to come home and see everybody."_

"Where are you guys now?"

"_On a plane about 2 more hours till we land."_"Ok don't tell Ikuto about this till you get to the house."

"…_Fine but when can we see her?"_

"Once you get here she will probably be awake."

"_Ok but were are you?"_

"We just arrived at the hospital."" _OK seeya in 3 hours."_

"bye"

They both hung up.

At the Hospital 

* * *

Shy: There chap 1 done.

Amu: Am I going to die?

Ikuto:………..

Shy: Do you seriously think I will kill you?Amu: Maybe….

Shy: I guess he is sulking vuz there was no amuto moments.

Amu: Probably.

Both: PLZ R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shy: hey guys.**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Shy: is he still sulking about amuto moments?**

**Amu: yea and hey what about your other story Black Rose?**

**Shy" yea I have a writers block for the next chapter.**

**Princess: shy doesn't own shugo chara but owns me**

**Shy: oh I might be in this chap don't know**

* * *

**At The Hospital**

"**Amu-chii" Yaya said.**

"**Amu…" All her charas said while floating over there master.**

**Suddenly the nurses came in and injected some more IV. **

"**Minna we need you to go into the waiting room." A nurse said. Everyone left and went to the waiting room.**

**To Utau**

"**Phew we finally made it to our house." Utau sighed as she flopped onto the couch.**

"**Yea now tell me who were you on the phone with?" Ikuto asked**

"**Well I'll take my leave and go to my room." Aruto said while heading upstairs.**

"**Ok Spill." Ikuto demanded**

"**Fine. Rima called me and told me that Tadase tried to kill Amu right in front of them." Utau said.**

"**Dead Man." Ikuto said **

"**Thata what I told Rima."**

"**Ok so were is she at?"**

"**Hospital."**

"**Lets go ~nya " Yoru said while flying out the door.**

"**You just want to see Miki" Iru said.**

"**Ah young love" Eru said.**

"**SHUT UP ~ NYA" Yoru yelled.**

**Both Ikuto and Utau chuckled**

"**Alright lets go." Utau said.**

**AT THE HOSPITAL.**

**Amu POV**

**I woke up and looked over at the clock and it read 2 a.m. Wow I slept threw the day. I looked around and found that everyone including Utau and Ikuto sleeping. I seen my charas were right next to me so I poked Rans egg.**

"**-yawn- who there?"**

"**Hey Ran."**

"**Amu - chan ?!"**

"**Shush be quite"**

"**Sorry but can I wake up Miki, Su, and Dia?"**

**I nodded.**

"**Hey Miki, Su, Dia." Ran yelled quietly **

"**What Ran?" Miki said while yawning.**

"**Amu - Chan is up."**

"**What!?!?" they all yelled.**

"**Shush."**

"**Sorry Amu-chan."**

"**Its ok go wake up the other charas."**

"**ok." and with that they all flew over to the other charas and woke them up and flew over.**

"**Amu your finally up." they all said in unison.**

"**Guys please don't be loud."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Its ok.'**

"**You know Amu every1 was worried about you even Ikuto and Utau ." Daichi said.**

_**Why would Ikuto be worried? I know I love him but does he love me?" **_**Amu thought.**

"**Hey Yoru did you guys find your dad?" Miki asked.**

"**yea we found him last week and came home today at 3 pm and Utau told Ikuto everything that happened ~ nya and came ASAP and found out that you were sleeping so we hanged out with the guardians ~ nya." Yoru said.**

"**Everything?" I asked.**

"**Everything ~ nya."**

"**Oh …Ok"**

"**Even Rima was crying." KusuKusu said**

"**Real or fake?"**

"**Real." They all said.**

_**I was so shocked they all worried about me for some stupid reason. They all know I would pull through but still my cuts are pretty deep.**_

"**You ok ~ desu?**

"**Yea. Oh by the way Su do you think you can heal them?""Sure ~ desu."**

**While Su was healing me I talked to the charas for 5 hrs. Now its 7 a.m. and noone is up. Su finished healing me and Yoru decided to wake up everyone. At 7: 30 a.m. the charas went over. Temari and Rhythm got Nagi. KusuKusu and Dia got Rima. Eru and Iru got Utau. Miki and Yoru got Ikuto. Daichi and Ran got Kukia. Su and Musashi got kairi. Pepe got Yaya. They all looked my way and I nodded. Then after that all you heard was **

"**WAKE UP!!!" from the charas screaming. Everybody jumped a foot but Ikuto jumped at least 5 ft.**

"**What the hell KusuKusu?!?" Rima yelled.**

"**Daichi…" Kukia gritted his teeth along with everyone else while looking at their charas.**

"**She made us." They all pointed to me.**

"**Hey it was part Yorus idea to."**

"**YORU!!" they yelled.**

"**Besides your faces were priceless." While chuckling.**

"**Amu how long were you up?" Nagi asked.**

"**Since 2 am."**

"**Yaya hungry how about Amu-chii?"**

"**Yea Yaya I am hungry.""YAY lets go get food." Yaya said while running out with Kairi , Nagi , Rima and Kukia running after.**

"**Ok guys can I atleast get changed.?"**

"**Aw but I came here to see you **_**Amu**_**.." Ikuto saqid while pouting.**

"**OUT!""I got it." Utau said while pulling on his ear and threw him out with her following behind.**

**I looked over at Miki and nodded. She drew me a black shirt that has skulls on it and stops right at my belly bottom showing my strawberry piercing. She also drew black pants and black boots on the there weree gold chains hanging loosely. Once we got my outfit on we headed for the café in the hospital. I went in and found Yaya eating cake. Did I forget to tell ya all the girls except Utau was wearing what I was but had different piercing. The boys had on a black shirt with skulls.**

"**Amu- chii over here.!!" Yaya yelled.**

"**Hey Amu- Chan you gotta try this pie I think we can add it." Nagi said and Rima nodded.**

"**Let me taste it." I said while getting a piece. I try it and it taste good. it's a triple chocolate with strawberry on top. **

" **Ok we can add it."**

"**Hey Amu why are you guys dressed like that?" Utau asked.**

"**And what do you mean 'add it'? Ikuto asked.**

" **Ok first we own a sweet / candy shop. Second we are part bikers." Kairi said while grabbing Yayas hand.**

"**But Amu are Harleys are not here." Kukia said.**

"**They are outside waiting." **

**Kukia was about to open his mouth when**

"**I called earlier and told them to bring them while you guys were sleeping." I said.**

"**Well that answers my question."**

"**Ok guys its about time we get going." Nagi said.**

"**Yea," we all said bored.**

**We all headed outside after I was released and I swear I saw Uatu and Ikutos mouth drop.**

**Kukias bike was brown with a neon soccer ball. Nagis was neon purple with a basketball on it.**

**Kairis was a dark green with swords on it. Rimas and Yayas were at the house. Rimas was a neon orange with a clown on it. Yayas was a orangish - red with a piece of candy on it. Mine was a gold color with a pink cat head on it.**

"**Wow." Ikuto and Utau said.**

"**Come on we have to go" Amu said while hopping on the bike.**

"**But who will we ride with?" Utau asked.**

"**You will ride with me and Ikuto can ride with Amu." Kukia said.**

**Rima was with Nagi.**

**Yaya was with Kairi so they were the only 2 choices left. With that we left.**

**Ikuto POV**

**I was surprised that Amu was part biker. Along with the others. Once we got on the bikes I swear I heard Amu say something about **_**" Do anything perverted and your life will be taken."**_** of course I was kinda scared I didn't show. So we hoped on and drove off. I was surprised because I didn't think she would turn into this. Well maybe I can because I was gone for 2 years.**

**Normal POV**

**Amu and the gang arrived at the Café and went around back to the garage and drove in along side Rimas and Yays bikes.**

"**Wow that was amazing." Utau said while getting off.**

"**You guys can come out now." Amu said while the charas came out from the bag.**

"**Amu-Chan arent you going to introduce him to Utau and Ikuto?" Ran asked.**

**I sighed in defeat and whistled.**

**Ikuto looked worried because Amu already found someone else.**

"**Ok come on out John." Amu said. John was a German Shepherd.**

"**Hey John." Kukia said while petting him.**

"**So John is a dog?" Ikuto asked.**

"**Your not jealous are ya?" Amu asked with an eyebrow raised.**

"**N-no." Ikuto said.**_** shit did I just stutter?**_

"_**Ikuto did you just stutter?" Utau asked.**_

_**Ikuto shrugged.**_

"_**ANYWAY we have to go open shop." Rima said and everyone nodded.**_

"_**OK Utau and Ikuto you guys will start working here no matter what." Amu said while going towards the shop with everyone else.**_

"_**Ok" Utau said**_

"_**Whatever." Ikuto said in bored tone.**_

"_**Ok Ikuto your with the boys and Utau come with us." Amu said while she grabbed Utaus hand and dragged her back into the changing rooms. The boys had there own changing room by the kitchen.**_

"_**ok put this on." Rima said while handing the uniform to Utau. The uniform was black skinny jeans ,black flats and a skull shirt. She also had her hair in pigtails like she does in the magma.**_

"_**OK how do I look?"**_

"_**Cute." we all said.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Shy: well there ya go I will work on chap 3 very soon.**_

_**Ikuto: NO AMUTO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**_

_**Shy: Ikuto there might be in the next chapter.**_

_**Amu: R&R PLZ **_


	3. Chapter 3

Shy: hey chap 3

Amu: hey every1

Ikuto:…

Shy: STOP SULKING!! Or else I will read Amu's diary.

Amu: NO!!!

Ikuto: GIVE ME DIARY.!!!

Shy: I lied.

Ikuto; meanie

Shy: I know oh and by the way the café the own it is like a mini restaurant that sells those kinds of things and that's how she has so much money because it is also famous!!. DISCLAIMER!!

Kukai: Shy doesn't own Shugo chara but owns Princess

Shy: Kukia -glomps-

* * *

"Ok how do I look?" Utau asked.

"Cute." we all said in unison. We all had on the same thing.

BOYS

"ok Ikuto your our new chef along with the rest of us." Nagi said.

"ok. I have a question. How did you guys afford those things.?'' Ikuto asked.

"We didn't buy those. Amu did after her parents and sis passed away." Kairi said.

"Her parents and sis passed away? Since when?"

"Yea and about a month after you two left " Kukai said while getting ingredients.

"Shes been depressed but once she made up her mind she moved on and opened this restaurant / goodies shop and hired all of us and it was a big success." Kairi said.

"Who killed her parents?"

'Tadase did because Amu broke up with him and he took what was precious from her." Nagi said.

_So because of kiddy king Amu was depressed?_ Ikuto thought.

NORMAL POV

" You guys ready?" Amu asked. They all nodded . Amu opened the store and about half an hour later the place was packed. John was playing with families till their food came to their table. We closed the store around 7: 30 and went to 'Amu' s house. Which was behind the café.

"Ok guys come on." Amu said. The charas were flying above their heads.

" Amu who else lives here?" Ikuto asked.

"We do." Kukai said.

"What?" Utau said.

"The only reason was because Rima forced everyone to live with me." Amu said while sweat dropping.

"Oh." Utau and ikuto said.

"Yea anyone want to go swimming?'' Amu asked.

"Yea." they all said in unison.

"But Amu we don't have swimsiuts." Utau said

The girls nodded smirked and nodded. They grabbed Utaus hand took her into Amus room.

"ok what about me?""Here wear this." Nagi said while handing him a bag. The boys went to there rooms and got changed.

"OK so how do I look?" Utau asked.

'Cute" we all chorused.

" Hey Utau do you still have a crush on Kukai?" Rima asked

"W-w-what?"

"Just checking"

Utau was wearing a bikini that was violet and has neon purple butterflies. Rimas was a neon orange with a clown on the side. Yayas was a orangish red with pieces of candy on it. Amus was a bikini that was dark pink with neon pink strawberries on it. After they were done they went downstairs and found the boys in their trunks all ready to go. And of course they all had a six pack. Some how I knew everybody was blushing. Amus cheeks were tinted a pink. The boys looked like they were chuckling. The charas were already in the pool with John. They all went outback then and I swear Utau and Ikutos mouth jaw dropped.

There was a Jacuzzi and a heated pool.

"Don't ask." Amu said. I called John over and suddenly I was in the pool with John by my side. Everyone was laughing. I swam over to the pools side.

"Here" Ikuto said as he held out his hand. I smirked and grabbed his hand making him fall in. everyone was laughing. The girls had a brilliant idea and pushed all the boys in the pool. But the boys grabbed the girls wrist making them coming into the pool to. They came up a few minutes later.

"LET GO" the girls yelled since the boys snaked their hands around their waist.

"Nope" they all said in unison.

The girls finally got out from the boys grip and made our way to the Jacuzzi. We got in and the boys were now started to wrestle. About 15 mins later we all heard a motorcycle. The garage door opened and the light went turned on then off then the door was slammed. Amu got out and wrapped a towel around her and went inside. The girls did the same.

"This cant be good." Kukai said.

"Who was that?" IKuto asked

"That was Shy she probably saw another guy cheat on her.' Nagi said sighing

"Does it happen a lot?" Utau asked.

"it's the 5th time this week." Kairi said (Its Friday were they are at.)"Wow must be hard on her." ikuto said

After ikuto said that they seen a dog chara. She was like yoru but a dog instead.

"Hey Utau, Kukai, Nagi , Kairi and blue dude." she said.

"Hey Princess." Nagi said.

"Why did you call me a blue dude?" Ikuto asked.

"Um hello blue hair and you're a dude right?" Princess said.

"Yea but I have a name." Ikuto hissed

"Well excuse me you didn't tell me your name!" Princess hissed back

"Um Princess this is my bro Ikuto." Utau said. The boys just sweat dropped.

'Well nice to meet ya Ikuto I am Princess." and with that she flew over to the charas.

"Princess!" Miki yelled.

"Hey everyone cat boy." Princess said as she hissed the last part..

"So wheres the so called "King"?" Princess asked.

"Don't know don't care." Miki said

"She finally dumped Kiddy King?"

"Yup cuz he cheated on her." Ran yelled.

"Who are you?" Princess asked the cat looking chara.

"Yoru ~ nya."

"-growls-"

"~Nya " Yoru hides behind Miki.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Sorry instinct."

"its ok ~nya.""ANYWAYS why isn't Shy on the date she had tonight?" Nagi asked.

"She did but when she got their she saw Tim was kissing another girl." Princess replied.

"Hey Nagi, Kukai , Kairi , Utau and blue dude." Shy said.

"Whats up with the name blue dude." Ikuto asked as the girls finally came back out.

"Um blue hair and you're a dude right?'

'GAH the names Ikuto." he said with an anime mark forming on his head.

"Jez somebody didn't get their catnap in today." Shy said as everyone started to laugh.

"Anyway Amu nice job of dumping Kiddy King." Shy said.

"Did you just call him Kiddy King?" ikuto asked.

"Yea I did got a prob?"

"No"

"Anyway its late how about we go down to the game room?' Rima said.

"I will later I have to wait for him to come." Shy said.

"ok well see ya later." Amu said as she followed everyone else.

SHY POV

Hopefully he is coming soon. Just then the doorbell rang. I answered since everyone else was down stairs.

I answered the door and there stood Tommy. I loved him but never showed it.

"Hey" He said

"Hey come on in."

"Here I just came over to bring back Demon."

"Aw cant you stay.?"

He chuckled "Sure wheres Amu and everyone else.?"

"Downstairs come on." Tommy had blondish brown hair and blue eyes. I had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. We walked downstairs and seen that Kukai and Utau were playing soccer and of coure Kukai was winning. Nagi was playing basketball with Kairi. Rima was yelling at Yaya for eating too much candy and not doing the bala-balance right. Amu was playing pool with Ikuto bugging her.

"Some things never change do they?" He asked.

"Nope." I said and grabbed the nearest soccer ball and threw it at Kukais head.

"OW what was that for." Kukai asked

"Don't know anyway weres the charas?

"Outside." Amu said as she was hitting ikuto on the head.

"OK I am going out side see ya later everybody." Bear said. Bear was a black dog like Princess but she was brown.

"Anyway you want to play pool?" I asked Tommy.

"Your on" He said. After playing about 10 games of pool we went upstairs to watch tv. We tied 5 to 5 in pool.

We all flopped onto the couches and was listening to music. Suddenly Demon and John flopped on me and Amu. Demon was a black boxer and a boy.

" Ow" we both said. Everybody was laughing. (Oh I forgot to mention Tommy was part of the gang)

We finally got the dogs settled down. It was now 11 pm and I was tired along with the rest of the girls.

We started to doze of because the boys started poking us. We finally had enough energy to argue with them.

NORMAL POV

We finally went to bed after Utau called her dad and told him that they were staying at a friends. He said ok because he wanted to spend some time with Souko.

"Amu were are we going to sleep?' Utau asked.

"Follow me Tommy , Shy you know were your rooms are right"?

"Yea we do." they said as they went to their rooms . Their rooms were at the end of the hallway since they don't like being closed in by other peoples rooms.

"Here is Utaus room. Your by Kukai and Me. Ikuto your across the hallway." the boys were across from the girls. After they reached their rooms they fell asleep except Amu she was making a call.

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

Shy: their.

Amu: wow I actually let him stay at my house.

Ikuto: Aww so you do care -hugs Amu-

Amu: g-get off me you p-pervert.

Tommy: PLZ R&R

Shy: TOMMY -glomps-


	4. Chapter 4

Shy: here is chap 4 of dead man.

IKuto: Finally

Amu: ikuto shut up

Shy: YES shut up.

ikuto; never!!!

Princess: Shy doesnt own shugo chara.

THE NEXT MORNING

Shy was the first to wake up along with Tommy and Demon. Shy headed downstairs to make evryone breakfast. Tommy setted the table. Shy was wearing a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top. Tommy was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black muscle shirt. The charas were also helping Tommy set the table. After about 15 mins of cooking the girls came down stairs without the boys.

"Were are the boys?" shy asked.

"In bed still." Amu said yawning. The girls took thier seats and started to eat when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Shy said while going towards the doorbell and to her surprise it was Tim. Demon and John followed her. They started tp growl along with Princess and Bear.

"What do you want?!" Shy said while growling.

"What cant i see my girlfriend?" Tim asked.

"No because we are threw." Shy said.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked confused.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!! Princess chara change." Shy said while transforming with Princess. Shy was ingulfed with black and purple lights surrounding her. Once she got done she had brown ears and dog tail. Black shorts that go 4 inches above the knee. Black boots and a purple tank top with a skull and cross bones.

"Chara Nara : Wild Dog!" Shy yelled as she floated back down. Tim was shocked.

"If its a fight its a fight you got." Tim said as he nodded towards Jake his chara. Jake is a blackish brown dog.

"Chara Nara : Dark Dog!" He yelled. Shy was in her fighting possesion along with Demon.

"You ready to fight?" Shy asked.

"You are going down." Tim said confidetly as he took his possession.( Forgot to tell they went outside.) Everyone who was awake came outside to watch.

"Bone scythe!" Shy yelled. Soon after she said a Scythe with a bone handle came into her hand.

"You ready to lose the fight already you two timer?" Shy asked and raising her scythe. Jake was starting to get scared. Suddenly Jake became clear beside Tim.

"Princess what did we do wrong?" Jake asked. Princess did the same.

"YOU GUYS CHEATED ON US!!!" Princess yelled as they used the scythe. Suddenly Shy swung the scythe and out came hard bones. They hit him dead on and he detransformed. Shy flew over to him.

"Thats what happens when you cheat on me." Shy said while detransforming with Princess. They walked back into the house with the dogs following and they slammed the door shut.

"Ugh what is with the noise?" Ikuto said while coming down the stairs in a blue muscle shirt and black shorts. Kukai had on brown shorts and a emerald green muscle shirt. Nagi had on a purple muscle shirt and blue shorts. Kairi had green shorts and a white muscle shirt. The girls had on what shy did but different colors.

"You just missed a good fight!" Utau said while going back to eating.

"Shy what did you do?!" Kukai asked concerned.

"Um... lets just say i beat tim and jake up." Shy said while putting the dishes away and cleaning up with the girls.

"So he finally showed up to get his ass kicked." Nagi said.

"Yea appearently he coudnt handle the move." Shy said.

"Whats the move?" Ikuto asked confused.

"The move is Bone Scythe. It does a lot of damage to your body if you dont know how to use it properly and its only for people who have dog charas." Shy said flopping onto the couch. The girls did the same not leaving any room for the boys.

"Hey what about us? We might want to sit to ya know." ikuto said.

''IKuto just sit on the floor." Kukai said while he and the other boys were sitting by the girls. They watched Wild Hogs. After the movie we got bored.

"I have an idea how about we go to the beach for the day.?" Amu suggested.

"Whatever." Shy , Ikuto and Tommy said in unison.

"Alright." Everyone else said. Everyone went to get thier swimsuits and towels. After 10 mins of getting ready they headed for the garage to thier harleys. When they got to the garage Ikuto and Utau mouths dropped.

"Amu did you buy us these?" Utau asked. Amu nodded. Utau was purple with a silver microphone on it. Ikutos was midnight blue with a strawberry outline in silver.

"When did you get us these?" Ikuto asked while walking over to them.

"Last night when everyone was asleep." Amu said while opening the garage door. John and Demon came running out and hopping into the side carts of shys and Amus carts.

"Can we just go please?" Shy said while hopping on her bike. Her bike was black with putple flames. Tommys was black with blue flames. Shy put her bag in the cart along with demon. Amu did the same. Everyone else just put thme into thier pouches. The charas split up so that half would go into Shys cart and the rest in Amus. Everyone hopped onto thier bikes and took off towards the beach.

**AT THE BEACH**

shy : Ikuto give me my drink back NOW

Ikuto: Nope

Amu/tommy: i would give her her drink back if i were you.

ikuto: Why?  
Shy: -whistles- -demon comes out of nowere and attacks ikuto and i get my drink back.

Amu/Tommy: Told Ya

Ikuto: -runs up tree- GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!

Shy: Nope -takes a sip of the soda- PLZ R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Shy: Hey guys i might not update next week.

Ikuto: Why?  
Amu: She has mid terms.

Ikuto: Oh

Shy: -_-" disclamier ikuto

Ikuto: Why me?  
Shy: Bone Scythe!

Ikuto: Shy doesnt own Shugo chara!!

**AT THE BEACH**

NORMAL POV

They arrived at the beach after the nice 30 min ride. They parked thier bikes in the parking lot and got off. The dogs hoped out of the cart and stood by the boys. They grabbed thier bags ad went to change. The girls were wearing the same thing as before. Shy was wearing a black bikini with a skull on the right side on the top piece. The boys wore the same thing. Tommy wore a black pair of swim trunks. Once they changed they headed out to see each other. They found the perfect spot. Not to crowded and not that noisy. The girls set the towels down and laid down. The boys were playing football and horseshoes. Demon and John laid by Shy and Amu. Will the boys were playing and not paying much attention to the girls some teenage boys around thier age came up and started to talk to them.

"Hey sweetie wanna go out some time?" A brunette boy asked Shy.

"Sorry but we dont go out with scum bags like you." Shy said while Demon and John were growling giving them a warning to back off which they didnt.

"Aww but sweatheart we want to hang out for awhile." A black haired boy said.

"Sorry but we serioulsy dont wanna go with assholes like you." Amu said while looking up at the 5 guys staring at them.

"Now if you don't mind go away." Rima said coldy.

"Sorry sweetie but we can't leave 5 hot chicks alone on the beach." A blond one said. They were ticking off the girls now even the dogs started to growl real loudly. The boys saw this and started to walk over to the girls.

"Come on girls we can have fun tonight just you and-" They said as they grabbed the girls hands. just then the boys walked up.

"They said leave so leave." Ikuto said annoyed. The rest of the boys went and grabbed the girls hands away and put thier hands around thier waist except Tommy he put his on Shys shoulder. The boys backed away as the dogs came closer and eventually they left running. The dogs calmed down and went back onto the towels and laid down.

"Thanks guys." Amu said.

"No problem. Just call us again if ya need anything." Ikuto said as he and the guys went back to what they were doing. The girls just sighed and laid back down. The girls were wondering how to get the boys attention.

"Hey guys do you feel like the boys try to ignore us?" Yaya asked.

"Yea i do feel like that but i wonder why?" Utau said while looking at Kukai. She pushes her shades up so he wont see that she is looking at him. The other girls just sigh.

"Anyways i am heading up onto the boardwalk. Come on John." Shy said as she was putting on shorts. Her and John went towards the boardwalk. Princess saw this and went with her.

15 M!N$ LATER

The boys finished playing the games and went to see what the girls were doing. When they got thier they noticed Shy and Demon were gone.

"Hey girls where's Shy and Demon?" Tommy asked.

"They went on the boardwalk 15 mins ago why?" Amu asked.

"Just wondering." Tommy said laying down on Shys towel.

"You know she might kill you if you dont get off her towel." Utau warned.

"So? It wont be the first time." Tommy said.

"Do you even care about her?" Rima asked out of curiosity.

"No not really."

"Why?" ikuto asked.

"Cuz i do have a girlfriend."

"Well you should know your girlfriend well enough that she is a slut." Shy said coming up behind the girls.

"Why would you even say shes a slut!? You don't know her like i do!" Tommy yelled. Which surprised every one he never yelled at her.

"Well then if you know your girlfriend well enough then were is she right now?" Shy asked.

"Shes at home watching her lil sis." Tommy said.

"Wrong. Look behind you and if you dont care about me then i dont care about you anymore." Shy said while putting a shirt on top of her swim suit. Tommy looked back and saw his girlfriend kissing another guy. He was the brunette form earlier. Shy , Demon and Princess went over to thier bike.

"Were ya going Shy?" Yaya asked.

"Home." Shy replied while Demon got in the side cart. They took off towards Amu's house,

"Dude you totally blew it with her." Kukai said.

"What did i just do?" Tommy thought out loud.

"You lost the girl of your dreams." Amu said simply. The girls put on shirts and shorts and went to thier bikes along with the boys. They headed home.

**SHY POV**

"You know she might kill you if you dont get off her towel." Utau warned.

"So? It wont be the first time." Tommy said.

"Do you even care about her?" Rima asked out of curiosity.

"No not really." _My heart started to ache._

"Why?" ikuto asked.

"Cuz i do have a girlfriend." _Yea who is a slut._

"Well you should know your girlfriend well enough that she is a slut." I said coming up behind the girls.

"Why would you even say shes a slut!? You don't know her like i do!" Tommy yelled. Which surprised every one he never yelled at me.

"Well then if you know your girlfriend well enough then were is she right now?" I asked.

"Shes at home watching her lil sis." Tommy said._ Lie._

"Wrong. Look behind you and if you dont care about me then i dont care about you anymore." I said while putting a shirt on top of my swim suit. Tommy looked back and saw his girlfriend kissing another guy. He was the brunette form earlier. Me , Demon and Princess went over to thier bike.

"Were ya going Shy?" Yaya asked.

"Home." I replied while Demon got in the side took off towards Amu's house

Once we got home i went straight to my room with those two following me. We got into the rom and i slammed the door shut and walked over to the bed and flopped down. I was staring at the ceiling. Then i snapped out of my daze and went to take a shower since i was sandy. I took a shower and left those two alone for awhile while i clear my mind.

**PRINCESS POV**

We saw Shy slam the door and turn the water on. We figured she had to clear head. I sighed and looked over at Demon and he gave me I'm-worried-look.

"Hopefully she will calm down soon you know what happens when girls get mad." Demon said. (Princess can talk to dogs) I nodded. We were both worried about her but we knew that they had to figure it out by themselves.

**NORMAL POV**

Shy got out of the shower and put on a black pair of pj pants that had skulls on it. Also a black tank top that had an outline of a skull. Shy went downstairs and cooked some rice. Once the rice was done she put it in a bowl and added milk and sugar. She also got Demon and Princess something to eat. They went to the Living room and sat down and put on the music channel. She turned it up when it came to Sharada by Skye Sweetnam. (DONT OWN) I started singing and Demon , Princess started dancing to the song.

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You wouldn't really call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
To her life was one big game_

She's got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, song stuck in her head)

Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head)

She got her head up in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)

The song ended and we started to laugh. We stopped when we heard applauses. We turned around and thier stood everyone. I smiled at everyone but glared at Tommy.

"You know your pretty good." Utau said.

"Thanks guys. I'm heading to bed come on guys." Shy said. Princess and Demon followed her to her room.

"So Tommy when you going to tell her?" Kukai asked.

"I was hoping tonight." Tommy replied sighing.

"Ok do what you need to do dude we will be rooting you on." Nagi said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok well i am heading to bed night." Tommy said heading upstairs. Everyone nodded and also went to bed.

**TOMMY POV**

I was surprised that Shy could sing and move like that. I dont feel anything for Saaya anymore so i broke up with her. I headed towards my room and decided to wait till everyones asleep to go to Shys room. I waited 15 mins before going knowing that everyone was pretty tired. I crept over to her door and knocked.

"Come in." Shy said.

I opened the door and found her laying on her bed covers looking at the ceiling with Demon laying his head on her stomach. Bear flew over and started to talk to Princess. I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She looked at me and then back to the ceiling.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I knew i shouldnt have yelled at you."

"Then why did you?" She asked with a hint of anger forming

"I guess i was mad at you of my accusing my ex-girlfriend of being a slut."

"Well she is a slut-- Wait?!? Ex-girlfriend?!?" She said sitting up straight now._  
_"Yea ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her after i realized she was a slut."

"When did you break up with her?"

"At the beach before we came home. I guess i really didn't like her any more. I found someone very close to me that I like better." She tilted her head towards me looking confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"You." I said plainy. She looked surprised then it went into a smile.

"So we a couple now?"

"Only if you love me." I said.

"I love you since i met you 3 yrs ago." I was shocked she loves me from 3 years ago.

"Really?"

"Yup. Now i have a plan on getting everyone else together." She smirked then i smirked. After she told me her plan we fell asleep in each others arms with Demon on the side.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Shy: -smirks-

Ikuto: Hey shy whats the plan??  
Shy: Sorry cant tell.

Amu: PLz nothing bad?

Shy: You never know.

Tommy: R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Shy: Hey guys sorry for the late chapter i had mid terms last week and this week so i tried to get this done last week but nope i had to stufy.

Ikuto: Is that why?  
Shy: yes

Amu: Shy doesnt own nothing

**IN THE MORNING**

Normal POV

Shy and Tommy headed downstairs with Demon and two charas following . They got downstairs they found everyone sitting on the couches watchign TV. Shy made her way over and blows on Amus neck makign her jump.

"W-w-what w-w-was that f-for?" Amu said stuttering because of the spook.

"Where going to my beach house." Shy said.

"Why?" Utau asked.

" School ended and the shop is closed for the month so why not?" Tommy said.

"Alright we'll go ." Rima said. Everyone nodded. Shy and Tommy smirked. _Step 1 completed_. Shy and Tommy thought.

"Alright we leave in an hour." Shy said.

"WHAT?!?!?" Everyone said in unison.

".." Shy said getting inpatient. Everyone gulped and went to pack. Utau and Ikuto went to their house to get packed.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Everyone was just coming down with luggage.

"Everyone ready?" Tommy asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then come on." Shy said. Everyone headed outside and found a black limo waiting. They put their stuff in the back and headed towards the limo door were Sammy (girl) was holding it open for them. They entered but Shy whistled and out came Demon and John in black swim trunks. They hoped and in then Shy entered.

"Sammy beach house." Shy said. She nodded and took off. Shy and Tommy were woondering when step 2 of thier plan was going to get into action. Yaya was getting very inpatient.

"Yaya bored. Shy how much longer till we get to the beach house?" Yaya asked.

"Atleast an hour." Shy replied. Everyone groaned.

"How about we play a game to pass the time?" Tommy asked.

"Sure whatever." Rima said. Everyone else nodded along. _This is gonna be good._ Shy and Tommy thought.

"How about T or D?" Shy asked. They nodded once again. _ what is with them and nodding?_ Shy thought.

"Sure i'll go first." Kukai said . " Yaya T or D?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not eat candy for 2 days." Yaya pouted.

"Fine. Nagi T or D?"  
"Dare." Yaya smirked and whispered.

"I dare you to screw up on the bala - balance." Nagi gulped and did it wrong. Rima saw this and started to yell at him for doing it wrong.

"Um..okay Kairi T or Dare?" Nagi asked while be glared by Rima.

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Yaya?" Kairi blished and weakly nodded.

"Aw I 3 you too Kairi!!" Yaya said hugging his arms.

"Ok Rima T or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
" I dare you too....-"

"Shy we are here." Sammy said. Shy nodded and opened the door and a breeze of salty water. Everyone got out and got thier bags and headed towards the house. The dogs and charas ran/flew over too. Shy got towards the door and unlocked it. They got in and saw creamy colored walls , black couches, a flat screen , an xbox and wii. Everbodys jaws dropped.

"What?" Shy asked.

"Your house is amazing." Amu said.

"How did you get enough money to get it?" Utau asked. Shy looked down with her bangs covering her hair.

"Long story short when my mom passed away she gave me this house. My father left me with this while he went with some sluts." Shy explained.

"Is that why you were on the side of the road with Princess?" Rima asked.

"Yea." Shy replied.

"Anyway heres who you will be sharing a room with. Room 1 is Me and Tommy. 2 is Amu and Ikuto. 3. is Utau and Kukai . 4 is Rima and Nagi. and the last room is Yaya and Kairi." Shy said.

"WHAT!?!?!" The girls yelled except for Yaya.

"Deal with it and don't worry you don't have to share a bed because there are 2 in each room. Unless you want to share." Shy smirked towards Ikuto who simply returned the smirk. The girls grianed and went up towards the room.

**AMU POV**

Great i am stuck with a pervert. Sigh. hopefully it won't be a bad vacation. We eneter the room Shy instructed us with John close behind. The room was black walls with a midnight comforter. I guess that one is Ikutos. I saw another one that was hot pink comfroter mine. I placed my bags on my bed and went to check the bathroom out it had 2 sinks and a shower and toilet. I walked out of the bathroom and seen Ikuto already unpacking his clothes in his closet. So i put mine away in my closet. (they have 2 different closets..) I finished unpacking and found John and the charas sleeping on my bed. I sighed again and flopped onto Ikutos bed while he was in the bathroom.****

UTAU POV

Great stuck here with ramen boy. I don't hate him i just like him. We entered the room and found it with creamy walls with two beds. One bed a dark red and one with a dark green bed. I put my suitecase on the red bed while Kukai placed his on the green bed. ( she had the same thing as amu and the rest.) I walked out of the room and flopped onto my bed knowing Kukai was already done with unpacking. I will unpack later.

**RIMA POV**

I can't believe she stuck me with purple head and to make it worse the walls were painted a dark violet and his bed was purple. Thank god my bed was an orange color. I put my suitecase on my bed and started to unpack. I looked over at him and he started too. (all the rooms have the same bathroom.) I finished unpacking and headed downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Purple head followed. I sighed.

**YAYA POV**

Yea i am with Kairi. We entered the room and found that I found that we had creamy colored walls. My bed was a light orange color while Kairis was a light green colored. I saw him unpacking so i followed and unpacked. Once we got done we headed down stairs to see what we are going to do.

**SHY POV**

Ok once i gave them thier roomate me and Tommy headed upstairs with Demon and charas following. I opened up the doors and found my favorite room it had violet walls and my bed was black. Tommy bed was a midnight covers. I unpacked and then flopped onto my bed. Tommy got  
up from his bed and sat on mine. I already knew what he wanted to talk about and i didnt want to talk about it.

"So tell me why did your father leave you?" he asked.

"I dont want to talk about it right now." I said as i left the room going downstairs to meet up with everyone.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

NORMAL POV

Shy and Tommy went downstairs and found everyone but Amu and Ikuto missing.

"Alright were is tweetie dee and tweetie dumb?" Shy asked. They all shrugged. Shy sighed.

Shy shrugged and looked at the clock. _11 am great._ Shy thought as she heard a thumo come from upstairs.

" GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!" Shy yelled. Everyone loked at her as if she was crazy. Just then they all turned to face the steps were they saw Amu and Ikuto walking down. Amu was rubbing her but and Ikuto was chuckling.

"Alright what happened?" Tommy asked.

"He threw me off the bed." Amu said pointing to Ikuto who was startting to slow down his chuckling.

"Its not my fault you were on my bed." Ikuto said.

"Why were you on his bed?" Rima asked curuisly.

"Cuz the charas and John were sleeping on my bed." Amu explained.

"Yea , yea keep telling yourself that kid." Ikuto said as he rubbed her hair.

'I AM NOT A KID!!" Amu yelled. Shy was getting very angry and just left without anyone noticing.

**SHY POV**

I can't stand anymore yelling not after what happened to my mom. I felt tears coming down my cheek. I went to my special place were i could cry. I went downstairs into the game room to the instruments. I went to the piano and started to play a sad melody that my mom taught me. Memories started to flow back into my head. Thier were happy, sad and some of them were loving. I looked over at Demon and Princess they also had tears in thier eyes. I kept playing.

**RIMA POV**

I kept looking at the Ikuto who was still teasing Amu. Amu kept yelling at him for calling her stuff. Then something came into my mind Amu yelling means that Shy isn't here. I looked over at were Shy was supposed to be but she wasn't thier. I had to stop this yelling or we might not find Shy. Suddenly i spoke up.

"Guys were is shy?" I said. Thyey stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Then everyone went wide eyed but Ikuto and Utau who had no clue what was going on. I chuckled at thier faces it was priceless.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone went wide eyed except for Ikuto, Utau and Rima. They were talking about were she could be but then John and the charas had tears in thier eyes since they heard they heard the sad melody since they were paying close attention to the sound and not everyone talking. Nagi saw this.

"Rhythm whats wrong?" Nagi asked his teary looked at thier charas and saw tears in them. John also had tears too.

"Shut up and listen to the music." Miki said in between sniffs. They shut up and suddenly they a sad melody that the charas heard earlier. Kairi and Yaya started to follow were the sound was coming from and everyone just followed them. Soon they came across the game room but ignored it and went into the instrument room and found Shy was the one to play it. The song came to an end and now everyone was sitting on the couches crying. Shy opened up her eyes only to fins her friends crying. Shy sighed. They noticed the music stopped and opened thier red puffy eyes only to find Shy a little surprised.

"Guys......what were you doing down here." Shy asked.

"We followed the music after Rima said you weren't with us and we found you down here." Nagi said.

"Anyway i think you should go wash up and we trhen can head towards the boardwalk since it is only 10 mins away." Shy said. They nodded and went to get ready. Amu stayed behind.

"Whats up Amu?" Shy asked.

"I'm sorry i forgot about what happened." Amu said.

"Its alright lets just go get ready." SHy said and Amu nodded. They headed up stairs to get ready.

**BOARDWALK**

Shy: Finally mid terms are done.

Ikuto: You failed science why?  
Amu: And you passed all the others.

Shy: I really don't care about science and the others were easy so...

Amu: R&R PLZ


	7. Chapter 7

Shy: you get to meet a different person in this chapter.

Amu:Who?

Shy: Amu he is off limits to you girls..

SC girls : Awww

Ikuto : -sigh- Shy doesnt own nothing.

**AT THE BOARDWALK.**

Normal POV

Amu and the gang got onto the boardwalk. Soon enough the girls were shopping. Utau , Rima, Yaya and Amu were looking at clothing while Shy was looking at lip rings for when she visits someone very close to her. Tommy saw this and went over to see why she was looking at it.

"Yo sweetie why you looking at these." Tommy said. Shy looked at him.

"I want to buy one to see if someone can pierce it for me." Shy replies as she picked out a pure black one. Shy went over to the girls who already were at the counter waiting for Shy. They handed the man ther items. When he looked up he saw 6 beautiful girls.

"How may i help you cuties." He asked.

"Just ring up the damn items." Shy said with vemon in her voice.

"Aww sweetie now why you being stubborn?" he asked again.

"You do realize that this is half a piercing station and i can easily make it a clothing store like that." Shy snapped back. The boy gulped and rung up the items.

"That will be $20.65" He said nervouisly. Shy handed him 30 and told him to keep the change. They exited only to find the boys in an arcade.

"Come on guys." Amu said. They didn't even budge. After about 10 mins of telling them to come on they finally got them out of the arcade.

"Aw Utau i was about to beat the high score." Kukai complained.

"I dont care." She replied back. Shy was looking at all the shops when she finally found the one she was looking at. She started to walk over when Nade spoke up.

"Shy were you heading?" Grabbing everyones attention.

"-sigh- Guys i want to show you one of my favorite stores." Shy replied. She looked over at Demon and Princess and they had sparkles in thier eyes.

"Alright fine but we can't stay long the place has a bad feeling." Kukai said and he earned a very death glare from the 3 who wanted to go in. he flinched.

"Lets go them." Nade said. They nodded and went into the building. The inside of the building had black walls with posters of tattoos. Towards the register were piercings of all kind. It had black couches and a gray worn out carpet. Shy flopped onto the couch.

"Shy what are you doing you could get in trouble by doing that." Amu said. Kukai was kinda scared but didn't show it. He saw a chara in the corner of his eye eyeing Shy.

"Who are you people?" The chara asked which grabbed all of thier attentions but Shys, Princess and Demons.

"Relax Skull thier my friends." Shy said as she was looking at the chara. Skulls eyes widen as soon as his eyes laid on the 3 relaxing on the couch. He instantly flew over and hugged the death out of Shys arm and then he flew to Demon and finally he gave a big hug to Princess.

"Who are you?" Bear asked growling. Skulls just gave an emoitionless stare.

"Skulls were is he?" Shy asked.

"In the back watching TV." He replied. Shy sighed and started to go towards the back.

"Shy what are you doing? You can't go back thier he might get mad." Utau said.

"No he won't. Trust me." Shy replied as she went into the back grabbing the popcorn bowl from him since he was facing the opposite direction. She speed walked into the room were everyone else was and Princess and Skulls tried hiding their laughter.

"Hey weres my popcorn? SKULLS!!" A boys voice said as he was coming towards the front. He saw about 10 people in his shop and Skulls looked at him.

"Skulls were is my popcorn.?" He asked. Skulls tried to hold it in but failed. He sent him a death glare.

"You don't need to eat popcorn all the time or else you might get fat." Shy said as she got off the couch and stared at the boy in front of her. She smirked.

" Shy?! Is that really you?!" The boy asked. Shy nodded.

"Shy who is this?" Rima asked.

"Rima you don't remember?" Shy asked.

"No." Rima replied.

"Rima he is the one who pierced your belly button 4 years ago. He actually pierced all of ours." Shy replied. Everybody was brought back to realization.

"Who is he Shy?" Utau asked.

"Oh thats right you guys never met my bro. Did yea? - Utau , ikuto and Tommy nod 'no'- Well this is my bro Steve and his chara Skulls. Steve this is Utau and her charas Iru and Eru. Ikuto and his chara Yoru. And this is Tommy my BF." Shy said. Her brown haired blued eyed brother looked at her.

"So what brings you here?" Steve asked.

" I wanna know if you can pierce my lip." Shy said.

"Shy you didn't buy a lip peircing though." Yaya said.

"That's were your wrong I bought it while you 5 got clothes." Shy said as she pulled out the peircing. It was black with arrows at the end of them.

"Alright in the back." Steve sighed as he headed into the back. Shy followed and the two charas followed along with Demon. She closed the door.

"Do you really believe that he is her brother?" Tommy asked.

"Yea it's her brother she said something awhile back when we picked her up." Nagi said. They all nodded. They were wondering if she was alright. They all heard the door open and Shy exited along with the other 4.

"Thanx bro come towards the house if ya need anything." Shy said. He nodded.

"Well seeya!" Shy said as they all left the building.

"Hey Shy how does it feel like to have your lipped pierced?" Amu asked.

"Not bad." She replied.

"Anyway what do we do now?" Amu asked.

"Don't know what do you guys want to do?" Rima said.

"Utau look over thier theres a go kart racing." Shy whispered to Utau. Utau smirked.

"I know what to do." Utau said.

"WHAT!?" Kukai asked/yelled.

"Go Karts." Utau said with sparkles in her eyes. Kukai aslo had some in his eyes and they dashed over to the go karts. Everybody sweatdropped and walked over. They all saw the 2 love birds getting ready to go. They zoomed off. After the race Utau won.

"Let's get going." Amu said. They all nodded. They all took off towards Shys house. They all entered and the girls flopped down onto the couch except Amu.

"Well i am going to take a nap." Amu said as she went upstairs with John following. We heard her shut the door.

"Ikuto you still trying to get together with Amu?" Shy asked.

"Yea but i don't know how she keeps calling me a pervert." Ikuto said.

"Hmmm...what does she like?" Shy asked.

"She likes strawberries , cats , and our symbols.(Heart , diamond , spade and clover)" Her charas said. Shy had an idea she got a piece of paper and pen and wrote all this down.

"What color does she like better gold or silver?" Shy asked.

"Um...gold." Kukai said unsure. Shy nodded and wrote it down also.

"Why? And what are you doing?" Utau asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Oh and Ikuto can you come with me tomorrow?" Shy asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yea." Ikuto said boredly.

"Alright. I'll seeya guys later." Shy said as went to her room.

"Alright what was that about?" Tommy asked.

"No idea." They all said in unison.

**SHY POV**

Alright now I can call my friend. She makes and owns a jewerly store on the boardwalk. I knew i had to have a sketch for the jewerly if I ever wanted to have a piece of jewerly. So I sketched a necklace with a diamond , spade, clover , heart , strawberry and a cat. The cat was hugging the strawberry. The heart and spade were on one side of the strawberry and cat while the clover and diamond were on the other side. ( The order of when Amus charas were born.) The cat and strawberry were in the middle of the necklace. I finished the sketched a hlf an hour later. I glanced over at the clock 5:00 Pm. I grabbed my phone and called her since she should be on her break since she doesn't close till 8 Pm.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Yo." I said.

"Oh hey Shy wats up?"

"Nothn much but i need you to do me a fav Dakota." I said

"What is it?"

"I need you to make me a necklace for my friend."

"Alright bring it later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." With that she hung up. I got up from my bed and went down stairs only to be found by people arguing.....over a video game.

"ITS MY TURN!" Kukai yelled.

"Dude you played last game." Ikuto said. I looked over at the girls and they were about to explode. I went over and smacked both of them over the head.

"Ow." They both said in unison.

"What was that for?" Kukai said rubbing his head.

"If you yell 1 more time i swear i will hurt you were the sun don't shine. And it counts for you two Ikuto." I said with venom in my voice. They slowly backed off. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and find Tommy staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said smoothly.

"Well talk about it later." He said in a whisper. I nodded. I looked over at the clock 6:30 pm. I still have time.

"Alright i'll seeya later." I said.

"Were ya going?" Rima asked.

"Out i want to go see a friend. Thiers food in the fridge if your hungry." I said and left before they could say anything else. I walked towards the store which took 5 mins to get to. I walked in only to be greeted by Shawn her bulldog. Demon went over and played with him in the back while i walked to see if i could find Dakota. I found her by the register.

"Yo Dakota heres the necklace i need ya to make." I said handing her the paper.

"Alright i'll seya tomorrow." Dakota said.

"Bye." I said walking out of the store with Demon following. Princess was sleeping in my coat pocket. We made it home 10 mins later only to find the boys arguing again. This time Amu was up and getting made along with the other girls. Nagi , Kairi and Tommy only sweatdropped.

"Dude its my turn." Ikuto said.

"NO ITS MY TURN!" Kukai yelled. I couldnt take this anymore i went up to both of them and kicked them 'thier'. They both winced in pain and feel to the floor.

"I told ya if you argue again i would kick were the sun don't shine." I said going to the kitchen to get something to eat. Everybody but the 2 started to laugh and chuckle. I heated up some mac and cheese. I ate it and the we all went to bed.

~~~!!!!~~~

Shy: craapy ending

Ikuto: Ya think.

Shy: SHUT UP

Ikuto:-chuckles- PLZ R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Shy: Hey guys

Ikuto: What up?

Shy: Nothing except that we will probably get in trouble tomorrow.

Amu: Why?

Shy: We tricked the substitute bus driver on were we get off.

Amu/Ikuto: Oh

I DON'T OWN NOTHING

NORMAL POV

Everyone woke up and went downstairs to have some breakfast since they were hungry. Amu cooked ham , eggs , bacon and gravy. Shy and Rima got out the plates. Ikuto and Nagi got the silver ware while everyone else cleaned up from last night. Su cooked the same food as Amu but in smaller version for the charas. Once the food was done they ate and gave the rest to Demon and John. They cleaned up and went to get changed. They all meet downstairs to see what was going on for the day.

"So what are we doing today?" Amu asked.

"Well me and Ikuto have to go somewhere around noon." Shy said.

"Were ya going?" Tommy asked.

"To this place on the boardwalk." Shy said hoping no one would ask any more questions.

"Ok guys you don't need to ask so many questions. So drop it for now please?" Nade asked. They all nodded. Shy looked over at the clock and it read 11: 45.

"Alright guys me and Ikuto here have to go. And you guys can go swimming downstairs." Shy said as she dragged Ikuto out of the house. They got onto the boardwalk and started to walk.

"Alright why do you need me coming with you?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later." Shy said as they reached their destination 10 mins later.

"Here go in." Shy said. Ikuto did as he was told and went in. Demon went over to Dakotas dogs Shawn and they went to play. I went over to were Dakota was.

"I'll go get it." Dakota said as she went into the back.

"Why are we in here?" Ikuto asked.

"You'll see." Shy said as her eyebrow started twitching. Just then Dakota came out from the back laughing a little bite. She came over to where Shy and Ikuto were. She opened the box only to reveal a very cute necklace. It had a gold chain with silver outlines of a heart , spade , clover , diamond, cat and strawberry. The heart and strawberry had a pink diamonds in it. Spade and cat had sapphire gems while the clover had emerald. The diamond had gold in it. The heart and spade were on the left of the cat hugging strawberry while the clover and diamond on the other side.

"Here you go Shy." Dakota said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Oh and what wrapping do you want it in?" Dakota asked.

"Midnight blue with a pink ribbon." Shy said while looking over at Ikuto wide eyeing the necklace. Dakota wrapped it and handed it to Shy.

"Thanks I'll pay later." Shy said. Dakota nodded.

"Come on Demon." Shy said and Demon said his goodbyes to Shawn and all three headed back home.

"Ikuto stop gawking over the necklace already." Shy said.

"But when did you have this made?" Ikuto asked.

"Last night when I went out. I knew you want to go out Amu so much this will defiantly make her yours." Shy said.

"So I give this to her?" Ikuto asked.

"YES! So be a man and fucking ask her dam it!!" Shy said with anger since he was asking to many questions.

"alright can you ..u-um help me with getting her on a date?" Ikuto asked.

"Fine." Shy said. They reached the house only to find it empty. Shy sighed and told Ikuto to follow her. They went downstairs only to find everyone swimming.

"Hey your back!!" Yaya said as she ran to Shy and tried to give her a hug who easily dodged. Yaya pouted and went back to the slide.

"Hey girls is it ok if I borrow the boys?" Shy asked.

"We don't care!" they said in unison. Shy smirked.

"Come on boys my room." Shy said. They all went to shy and Tommy's room. She shot the door. All the boys except Tommy and Ikuto flinched.

"W-what do you want?" Kukai asked scared.

"I want you guys to help Ikuto here get a date with Amu." Shy said.

"Why?" Nagi asked.

"Cause he loves her and she denies it." Shy said.

"That's true." Kairi said pushing his glasses up.

"Also because I had a friend make this for him to give to her on the date." Shy said as she pulled the box open only to reveal the beautiful necklace.

"Its beautiful." The boys said in unison except Ikuto.

"Yup and I can make one for the girls you love." Shy said smirking.

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" Nagi asked.

"Its real easy to tell which one you love because you act different around the one you love. For example Nagi here loves Rima." Shy said smirking.

"You love chibi?" Ikuto asked trying not to laugh.

"Ikuto I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Shy said.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because Kukai loves your sister , Utau, right Kukai.?" Shy asked looking over at the poor boy.

"You love my sister?" Ikuto said with venom in his voice. He nodded weakly.

"And Kairi here loves Yaya." Shy said.

"Look Ikuto I'll let you date my sister if I can date your sister." Kukai said trying not to get hurt by Ikuto.

"Fine." Ikuto said.

"Kukai she's not your sister." Tommy said.

"I know but I am like her brother to here since the accident." Kukai said.

"Whatever just tell me what they like." Shy said as she got the notepad and began to write down what they said.

" Ok I will probably have my friend get these done by the end of the week." Shy said

"Alright now lets go swimming." Kukai said.

"Alright get out so I can change." Shy said. The boys left and Shy got changed into a 2 piece it was black and had skulls on it. She grabbed her black towel with purple flames on it and went down into the pool area. She saw Utau in a purple 2 piece with butterflies on it. Amu in a dark blue 2 piece with strawberries. Yaya in a orange 2 piece that had candy and duckies on it. Rima in a red 2 piece with an tear on it. ( When she chara naras with KusuKusu. ) The boys were in just swim trunks. She went over and placed her towel down and was suddenly thrown into the water by Tommy. She came back up with a firey aura around here.

"Tommy I don't think that was a good idea." Kukai said backing away. The others did the same. Shy got out of the water and went to the closet that had all the pool toys in it. She motioned the girls to come over and they did. Shys aura was finally going down.

"Here we are getting the boys back." Shy said as she handed out water guns. Not just water guns the mega super sized ones. The ones that had at least 4 water guns attached to it.

"Lets get them." Shy said as she and the girls turned around. They nodded and surrounded the boys since their back was turned towards the pool. Utau signaled then to fire which really took the boys off guard. They boys fell into the pool while the girls hive fived each other. The boys came back up and looked like they were pissed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Kukai yelled.

"That was for throwing me into the pool." Shy said.

"Anyways lets go get dried off and make dinner." Amu said. Everyone nodded. The boys got out and dried off and then all of them went to get changed. They came down the stairs and went into the kitchen but Shy and Nagi pushed Ikuto and Amu into the living room. They both winked at him and he caught on.

**AMUS POV**

We were going into the kitchen when Shy and Nagi pushed me and Ikuto out of it. I noticed that they winked at him? I was starting to get confused. I didn't even know that Ikuto lead me to the couch. I looked over at him and he seemed _nervous_? I was about to say something but he beat me to it.

" Will you go on a date with me?" Ikuto asked. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

**IKUTOS POV**

I caught on to why they winked at me for. I looked over at Amu and she was looking confused. I sighed and lead her to the couch. Suddenly she looked at me and I suddenly got a little nervous. I know right the big boy Ikuto got nervous. I looked back over and she was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Will you go in a date with me?" I asked. She looked a little shocked like she didn't know to say.

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto asked Amu if she wanted to go on a date with him. Little did they know that everyone was watching. Shy was getting real mad because Amu wouldn't answer him. She was starting to get a blazing red firey aura around here.

"Amu. You. Will. Go. On. The. Date .No. Matter. What." Shy said as she clenched her teeth. Everyone around her took a step away from her. Amu was real scared so she just nodded weakly. Suddenly her firey aura was gone. Ikuto looked over at Shy and lipped the words 'Thanks'. Shy nodded and got back to cooking dinner.

Shy: Next time is the date.

Ikuto: Hey Shy what did the bus driver say?

Shy: Nothing I wasn't their and neither were you guys so who cares.

Amu: PLZ R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Shy: Hey guys sorry for the late update i had to due 3 projects...damn school.

Ikuto: Always blame school.

Shy: yup!

Amu: what are we talking about?

Shy: We were talking about how much you love Ikuto.

Amu: W-w-what? -blushes madly-

Ikuto: The blush explains it all.

Shy: Yup.

Charas : Shy doesnt own nothing but ocs and her own charas.

* * *

The girls dragged Amu into Utaus room why the boys had Ikuto in Nagis room. They were each getting the two love birds ready for thier date.

**GIRLS**

We dragged Amu in Utaus room since she had what all they needed to make Amu beautiful. Rima and Utau dragged her into the bathroom they had and started to apply make-up on. While they did that Yaya and Shy picked out a cute dress from Utaus closet. (She comes prepared for this kind of stuff.) They picked out a midnight blue spaghetti dress with a black bow in the middle. ( Link on profile.) Yaya then picked out a black pair of flip flops. They placed it on the bed and went to check up on how Rima and Utau were doing with Amu. They entered the bathroom only to find her tied in a chair. They both sweat dropped.

"Amu hold still just a little mjore." Rima said a little annoyed.

"Why are you guys forcing make up on me?" Amu asked trying to get out of the chair.

" Amu thier only putting on a little bit of it so shut up." Shy said. Yaya nodded.

" Come on guys its only one date." Amu whined.

" Yea a date with my brother Amu." Utau said helping Rima put the make up away.

" Now Amu go get dressed and come back in here so we can do your hair." Rima said.

" How can I? You guys have me tied to a chair." Amu said. Utau sighe and untied her only to find Amu running out of the door.

"AMU!!!!!!!" The girls screamed chasing her till they heard a THUD!. They all ran out the bathroom only to find her rubbing her butt. We glanced up to find Kukai and Nagi blocking her way. Amu got back up and pouted.

" Sorry Hinamori but we can't let you out till your ready." Kukai said scratching the back of his head . Nagi nodded.

" Ugh fine weres the dress?" Amu asked.

" Over here Amu." Utau said as she threw the dress to Amu.

" I'll be out in a few." Amu said as she went to the bathroom.

**A FEW MINS LATER**

Amu walked out and looked at the girls. Yaya gave her the shoes which Amu put on.

"So how do I look? " Amu asked

" Beautiful." Was all the girls said since the boys left.

" Ok leave your hair down and put in a blue x clip Amu-chii." Yaya said. Amu nodded and did what she was told. After she put the clip in she looked in the mirror and was amazed.

" Wow." Was all she and her charas could say.

"Ok Amu let them do some finishing touches while i check someting out." Shy said leaving the room. She could here Amu groan. Shy went to her room to get Amus new necklace. Once she got it she went downstairs to find all the boys chatting away.

" Here Ikuto. " Shy said as she handed him the jewerly box. ( The ones were you buy the jewerly in.)

" Thanks." Ikuto said as he put it in his jeans pocket with his phone. Shy nodded as she , Princess and Demon went to go watch TV.

**AMUS POV**

After Shy left they only put some blush on my cheeks. Then i looked in the mirror again and was still shocked because I looked beautiful.

" Alright Amu time to go ." I heard Rima said. I nodded and we all left to go downstairs. we walked downstairs and I saw Ikuto in a blue shirt and black pants with sneakers. He looked over here and I blushed a little.

**IKUTOS POV**

After Shy went over to the couch to watch TV I heard the girls coming downstairs. I looked over and found them walking downstairs. I looked over at Amu and she looked HOT!. She had on a beautiful dress and the cute little blush on her cheeks made her even more hot. She walked over her and blushed.

"Shall we go?" I asked her.

"Yea." Amu said. We started to head towards the door when chibi said something

" Leave the charas you guys." We nodded and left leaving the charas.

**NORMAL POV**

Amu and Ikuto left the house and walked on the beach . Amu was looking at the ocean while Ikuto was looking at Amu in the moonlight.

"So were are we going?" Amu asked breaking the silence.

"Some place that you'll like." Ikuto said as he looked at were they were heading. It was silent the rest of the way till they reached a cliff with a Cherry Blossom tree in the middle. They walked up it to find a picnic with Ikutos violin leaning up againest the tree. They walked over and sat down.

" Wow Ikuto were did you find this place?" Amu asked eating some PBJ sandwhich.

" When I was on a walk earlier." Ikuto said . The rest of the picnic was quite till Ikuto picked up the violin and started to play a sad and happy melody mixed together. Once he finished playing it he sat under the cherry tree. He patted the spot in between his legs to have Amu sit in between them. She hesitated at first but sat in the middle of his with her back facing him. He took out the necklace and placed it around Amus neck.

" Ikuto this is beautiful." Amu said turning around.

" Amu I wanted to ask you this for a long time. Will you be my girl?" Ikuto asked.

" Of course." Amu said as she kissed him on the lips. It was passionette. They parted to the lack of the air. Amu turned back around and Ikuto put his arms around her stomche. She put her head on his shoulder and her hands on top of his. They stayed like that for a little while till they thought it was time to head back.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

Amu and Ikuto walked in only to find the all the girls except Shy bombing Amu with questions till Rima saw the necklace.

"Amu who gave you the necklace?" Rima asked catching Utau and Yayas attention.

" Ikuto got it for me even though he won't tell me how much it costs." Amu said.

" Its beautiful though Amu." Shy said coming in from the kitchen.

" Yea it is." Amu said while the other girls nodded. Shy motioned Ikuto into the kitchen which he cuaght on.

" I'll be back." Ikuto said as he went towards the kitchen. Amu nodded and started to tell the girls the how thier date went. Once Ikuto was in the kitchen he saw the guys and Shy playing poker.

" So how was the date." Nagi said as he looked up. The guys followed.

" It was ok." Ikuto said sitting down and Kukai handed him a hand.

" So how did she like the necklace?" Shy said as she putted chips in the middle of the table.

" She said it was beautiful." Ikuto said as he folded. Shy nodded.

" So whens our necklaces going to be done?" Kukai asked.

" Well tomorrows yours will be done. Then Nagis and finally Kairis." Shy said. They nodded and continued the game. It was down to Tommy and Kukai. On the table were a king , queen , two , five and four.

" Ok I check." Kukai said. Tommy nodded and placed his hand down with Kukai folloeing his lead.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Kukai yelled. Tommy had a king and eight while Kukai had a hand of queen and seven. The girls heard the scream and ran in. ( Amu changed clothes)

"What happened?" Rima asked.

" Kukai lost another hand." Tommy said.

" Oh..." All the girls except Shy said it in unison. The rest of the night was the teens playing poker till someone won then they started all over again till it was 3 in the morning. Then they all went to bed.

* * *

Shy: there took me 4 hrs.

Ikuto: it would took you less time if your microsoft word wouldnt screw up.

Shy: Yup! Oh and by the way readers i need some ides for my other stories i have a major writers block for them.

Amu: PLZ R&R!!


	10. Chapter 10

Shy: heres the next chapter.

Ikuto: Whats in this one?  
Amu: Yea.

Shy: Its Kutau with some Kaiya and Rimahiko

Girls: NO!!!

Boys: YES!!!!!!!

Shy: SHUT UP!!!  
Amu: She doesnt own nothing.

* * *

NORMAL POV  
The next morning

Everyone woke up at noon. They all went downstairs and the girls flopped onto the couch. The boys on the other hand went to start brunch. They made rice , fish and toast.

"Girls its ready. " Nagi said half asleep. The girls groaned and got up and forced themselves into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and began to eat slowly. Shy glanced over at the clock and it read 12:30pm. She sighed and looked over at Kukai who was falling asleep.

" Guys I have to leave in a few. Kukai if ya want to come you can." Shy said grabbing his attention. He nodded weakly and they both put thier dirty dishes in the sink and both forced themselves upstairs to get changed.

"Were are they going?" Utau asked. The girls shrugged and went back to the couch to fall asleep.

" Tommy aren't you a little angry that Shy keeps spending time with us and not you?" Nagi asked loading the dishwasher.

" She's helping you guys get the girls of your dreams so not a little." Tommy said shrugging his shoulders and heading upstairs. The boys went into the living room and sat on the floor while the girls went back to sleep. Shy and Kukai came downstairs in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Guys if ya want you can come to." Shy said. The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure give us a sec." Nagi said as they went upstairs. They came downstairs a few minutes later all wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

" Demon , John I want you to keep an eye out on the girls ok?" Shy said. They nodded as they all went out the door with the charas following close behind. Halfway throught the trip Kukai kept whining cause it was taking to long.

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone screamed only having him wince.

"Well be there soon." Shy said annoyed. Princess nodded. After that noone said anything. They reached the place and it was closed.

"Shy its closed." Nagi said. She just gave him a blank expression. She ignored him and unlocked it with the key Dakota gave her. Everyone went in after her only to find Shawn come up.

" Sorry Shawn Demons at the house." Shy said to the dog. Shawn nodded and went to get Dakota. A few montes later she can out and found Shy with the boys.

" Came to pick up the necklaces?" Dakota asked.

" Necklaces?" Shy asked confused.

" Yea I got all of them done." She said. Shy nodded.

" How much?"

" For all of them including the other one it come to a total of $ 675. 59." Dakota said. Shy pulled out the money the guys gave her ahead of time and gave it to her.

" Wait isn't that the money we gave you earlier?" Nagi said unsure.

" Yes it is she told us to give it to her earlier so that way we wouldn't spend it so basically we paid for the necklaces a head of time." Kairi said pushing his glasses up.

" Anyway I'll seeya later Dakota." Shy said heading out the door with tthe boys following close behind. On the way home it was quite noone said a word since the boys were thinging of were to take the girls. When they got home they saw that the girls were still sleepingand the dogs and charas were watching some dog show.

" Were back guys. " Nagi said heading towards the kitchen with the boys following. Shy stayed in the living room with 4 sleeping girls. She headed over to Utau first.

" Ne Utau how would you like to go on a date with Kukai?" Shy whispered as she saw the boys come out.

" Sure zzzzzZZzzz." Utau said asleep. Shy chuckled evily and looked at the boys and at the girls and did the same thing to them. They all replied the same way Utau did.

" Get ready for yout dates boys." Shy said heading for a drink. The boys looked at each other wide eyed.

" Did she just...." Nagi said.

"...set up..." Kukai said.

"...our dates..?" Kairi finished. Ikuto , Tommy , the charas , Demon and John nodded.

" I hate to say this Tommy but your GF is evil." Kukai said not aware of her behind him.

" Thanks." Shy said walking past him and heading upstairs to take a nap. The three of them stood thier unaware of what to do. All they knew was that Shy was EVIL~. (A/n: Yes i am evil .) The girls just woke up from thier sleep when they found the boys standing there.

" Whats up with them?" Amu asked. The girls shrugged.

"Oh by the way Utau you have a date with ramen boy." El said. Il nodded.

"HOW!?!" Utau screamed.

" You two Rima-chan kusukusu." KusuKusu said laughing.

" You three Yaya dechu." Pepe said.

"No way..." the three of them whispered. Shy chuckled evilly behind them from the stairs.

**LTE(R) **

The 3 girls were in Utau's room trying to find an outift since they didn't want to wear thiers. Amu and the charas sweatdropped.

"FOUND ONE!!" They screamed together. Utau found an orange dress that went to the knees and a white half sweater. Rima found a yellow dress that also went to the knees and yellow flats. Utau had orange. Yaya found a red - orange dress that went right below the knees and red flats. Utau then put her hair in a side ponytail with curls. Rima and Yaya just left thier down. Rima put in a yellow bow instead of a black.

" Ok now you have to go downstairs and leave." Amu said heading downstairs with the charas following close behind. The three girls nodded and followed. Once downstairs they saw Shy whisper something to the Nagi , Kukai and Kairi. They nodded and went to get their dates.

"Ready? " The three asked in unison. The girls nodded and left the house with thier dates. The charas stayed home cause they wanted to let the love birds have fun.

**KUTAU**

Utau and Kukai went to the a Ramen Restuarant. Kukai held the door open to let Utau walk in first which she gladly took. Then he went in and found them 2 sets. A waiter came up to take thier order.

" How may I help you tonight? " He asked.

" I'll have the special in large." Utau said.

" Make that 2." Kukai said. The waiter nodded and left. ( A/N : The special has ramen , onions , and shrimp.)

" So how did I get a date with you?" Utau asked. Kukai shrugged.

" Don't know." Kukai said. Sure he knew but then Shy would hurt him. Utau shrugged. Just then the waiter came up and placed the special in front of our cute couple along with a glass of water.

" Race?" Kukai asked.

" Fine but your going down." Utau said as they got ready. They both took off to eat. A few minutes later Utau won and Kukai paid.

" Thiers one more place I want to take you." Kukai said grabbing her hand and walking on the beach. Soon they came upon a cave. They went in and with some walking they came into an opening with the moon shining through. The walls were mixed with purple and brown due to the crystals hidden in the walls. Utau was amazed. Kukai padded the spot next to him and she sat down. Suddenly Utau felt something cold on her neck she looked down she found a necklace that had ruby bat wings , white crystal angel wings and white and black soccer ball. The wings were on the outside of the soccer ball.

" Kukai what is this?" Utau asked as she felt a small blush form.

" This is for my very special Idol." Kukai said having the goofy grin on his face. Utau smiled as she kissed him. After that they only comforted each other as the moon shone brightly.

**RIMAHIKO**

After they left the house Nagi took Rima to a comedy show. During the entire show Rima laughed which was good. After that Nagi took Rima to the cliff were Ikuto took Amu and sat under the tree. Rima sat by him while he took the box out and put it around her neck. Rima felt something around her neck and found a orange basketball surrounded by two clown drops on each side.

They both were a orangish-red color. Rima smiled and pecked him on the lips and watched the skarry sky. Nagi placed his head on top of hers as she put her head on his chest. She'll ask him later were he got it from but right now she would enjoy the comfortable silence.

**YAIRI**

As they left the house Kairi took her to a Candy Convention. (A/N: No idea if they exist.) Yaya was amazed on how much candywas here. She started dragging Kairi everywere looking at the candy she really wanted. In which Kairi paid for. They kept it up till Kairi thought it was time to go. On which he had to literally drag her out.

Yaya didn't complain since she saw a little bit over half of them already. Kairi then took her to a lake he found not that far from the house. They sat down and he took it out of the box and put it around her neck. She felt something cold round her neck she looked down to find too samuri swords surrounding a yellow ducky.

" Ne ne Kairi were did you get this?" Yaya asked.

" I'll tell ya later love." Kairi said smiling down onto his lover. They stayed like that till it was getting late and headed back.

**NORMAL POV**

As the couples caught up with each other they walked back together. As soon as they entered they saw AMUTO on the floor hugging while watching a movie. Shy and Tommy were on the couch unfazed by the movie unlike Amu who was scared shitless which only made Ikuto happy.

" What are you watching?" Rima asked who scared Amu.

" Were watching " Rose Red." which really isn't scary. But at some parts it is but too Amu its all scary." Shy said. (A/N: Thier is an actuall movie called Red Rose on which I DONT OWN!!.)

" Oh." was all they said as they headed upstairs for bed. Thier charas following happy that thier owners are happy. As for the 4 downstairs they contunied to wacth the 2nd part of the 3rd part movie. Soon after that Shy and Tommy fell asleep leaving Amu and Ikuto to watch the rest.

" So Amu how do you like the movie?" Ikuto asked smirking. Amu looked up at him only to find him smirking.

" Well its scary." Amu said bluntly as she curled back up to him. Ikuto smiledand turned to wathc the rest of the movie.

* * *

Sorry i havent updated him in awhile. I had a lot happening in my personal life which right now is really bad so i wont be updating as fast as i would usually. Sorry oh and by the way please give me some ideas for my other too stoires. I am also working on some new stories in school so.. PLZ R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Shy : heres next chapter own nothing.

_" So Amu how do you like the movie?" Ikuto asked smirking. Amu looked up at him only to find him smirking._

_" Well its scary." Amu said bluntly as she curled back up to him. Ikuto smiled and turned to watched the rest of the movie._

**NOW**

**NORMAL POV**

In the middle part of the 3rd part Amu fell asleep againest Ikutos chest while he continued to watch the movie. As the movie came to the end he looked down and found the love of his life asleep. He smiled and picked her up bridal style , turned off the TV , looked at the two people on the couch. Tommy had an arm over Shys waist while her back was to him. He shook his head and carried her to their room and shut the door with his foot and placed her on the bed. He kicked his shoes , socks and took off his shirt and got in. He then pulled the covers over them and put his arms around her waist and pulled her againest his stomach slowly so her face doesnt hit it so she wouldn't wake up. He then let darkness take over and fell asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

Everyone woke up around noon again and the boys cooked brunch. They made tuna fish sandwhiches , chicken 'n waffles and tacos. ( A/N: Now i am hungry.) The girls set up the table then sat down. Amu , Shy and all the charas stared at the 3 girls who sat across from them. They felt uncomfortable under their stare. They were about to snap when Ikuto said something.

" Amu , Shy knock it off I am sure they will tell you what happened on their dates last night. " he said looking at the now glaring girls who were now glaring at him.

" Fine. " Shy said sighing and putting her head down on the table while Amu still glared at him.

" Amu stop glaring at my brother or else I will lock him and you in your room together and he can do **ANYTHING** he wants to you. " Utau said and that stopped her glaring and Ikuto smirked knowing Utau would do that either way. Utau looked his way and smiled. An evil smile. Ikuto nodded and mouthed 'later'. She nodded and looked up to see Kukai put a little of each dish on her plate. All the boys did it and sat down. They ate in silence and after they ate the girls put the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. They then meet up with the boys in the living and sat by them.

" Alright now tell us how was your date starting with Rima. " Amu said only to get a death glare from Rima herself.

" Fine he took me to a show and that was it. " Rima said. Amu nodded scared of what the little devil would do. Nagi rolled his eyes and put an arm around her waist.

" Okay Utau. " Shy said boredly.

" Well he took me for ramen and gave me this necklace. " Utau said pulling out her necklace. Shy and Kukai high fived behind them. Shy then looked over at Rima getting ready to ask but Amu said something different.

" Yaya how was yours? " Amu asked.

" Well Kairi took Yaya to a candy convention and bought me candy then gave me this necklace. " Yaya said showing them her necklace. Shy and Kairi then high fived behind their heads.

"Oi! Rima what about you didn't you get a necklace? " Shy asked looking at the blonde. Rima glared at her as everyone else turned their attention to her.

" Yes I did. How did ya know? " Rima asked now all the attention on her.

" Just a question. Now show us woman. " Shy said deadly.

" Fine. " Rima said pulling out her necklace not noticing the high fives going around.

" Cute Rima - chan. " KusuKusu said giggling.

" Yaya - chan yours is cute - dechu." Pepe said.

" love it Utau . " El and Iru said. They all blushed.

" They are but they never told us how much it cost. " they all said in unison. Everybody looked at Shy for the answer and by everyone I meant the boys.

" Fine. So you said you wanted to know how much each necklace cost? " Shy asked. They nodded. Shy sighed.

" Alright they each cost $ 169.00 ." Shy said doing the math in her head. The girls looked shocked for awhile. They wondered how she knew this.

" How do you know this? " they all asked in unison with a deadly aura around them not scaring her.

" Who do you think got them made? " Shy asked. They all looked at each other and then stared back at her.

" Wait you got them made but how? " Amu asked.

" Well they told me what you liked so I just put that together with their chara symbols and had my friend make it and by the way their real gemstones in the symbols too. " Shy said as she watched all the girls being shocked then to squalling.

" Oh thanks Shy your the best! " they all exclaimed at the same time.

" Nope thank your boyfriends I only did the designs. " Shy said looking bored and staring at the clock.


	12. Chapter 12

Shy : Next chapter sorry its late I was busy during the time being and with the other stories I haven't had time to do any of it because of it.

Ikuto : Its true she has been busy with some personal stuff.

Amu : Since when you interested in her life?

Ikuto : No idea anyway she own nothing but herself and Tommy and her charas.

Shy : Oh and Rima you will like this one.

Rima : Why?

Shy : Just read.

~~~~!~~~~~

" Nope thank your boyfriends I only did the designs. " Shy said looking bored and staring at the clock. The girls jumped on their boyfriends except Shy and kissed them. They smirked and carried them to their rooms were they would have some fun. Tommy just shook his head as they both heard the doors shut at once. Shy just put her head down as Demon came over and whined. Shy sighed as she petted him.

" Come on lets go downstairs. " Tommy said. ( A/N : They went to play pool. ) Shy nodded and they walked downstairs even the charas.

GIRLS POV

As they took us upstairs to our room we knew suddenly the wanted repaid and we would let them since they did get us the necklaces it was the only thing to do.

BOYS POV

We took them upstairs to the room and were surprised that they actually let us do * cough * _it _ * cough * with them.

** FEW HOURS LTE®**

After every ones action they all got a shower and went downstairs only to find Shy asleep on the couch and Tommy playing cards with the charas. Ikuto coughed and got their attention and thy all looked at him.

" Me hungry wake Shy up. " Ikuto said. They all shook their head ' no '. Once they tried it and she got real angry and destroyed the whole house and that taught them to never wake her up again.

" Just cook something and she will wake up. " Tommy said. Nagi and Kairi didn't even bother and went to make 2 home made pizzas. As they made the pizza they made sure to put pepperoni on one and cheese on the other. Nagi did the dough and Kairi shredded the cheese. As they finished Nagi stretched the dough big enough for the 2 pizzas then put sauce on them. Kairi put the cheese and pepperoni on the pizzas then Nagi plopped them into the oven for 15 minutes. Everyone else wanted to do something and not disturb Shy. They figured they would just watch a boring show on TV. It was called Yo Gabba Gabba ( Don't own ) After 15 minutes were up they literally turned the TV off and made their way into the kitchen. As Kairi got it out the smell made its way to Shys nose and she instantly went into the kitchen and sat down at her seat while the others looked at her.

" What? " She asked.

" Wow . . . . you guys were right she would wake up instantly. " Utau said.

" Yea but I would still like to know what would happen if you wake her. " Ikuto said taking his seat along with everyone else as Nagi put the pizzas in the middle of the table. Tommy then cut the pizzas and as soon as he finished they all grabbed a piece and chowed down on it till everyone piece was gone. The girls then cleaned up after dinner as the boys went down to were the game room was and played Wii , Xbox , and PS3. The girls then came down and went into the music room which was connected to the game room and went to play some sing song. Shy couldn't remember what it was called. The teens spent the whole night playing games and singing. As morning came so did our sleepy teens up the stairs with the girls on the boys backs fats asleep. The boys brought the girls to the front and carried them bridal style and went up to bed. They went with the dogs and charas following. The charas were on the dogs backs sleeping. As soon as the boys placed the girls on the bed they climbed in and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

THE NEXT MO®NING

As everyone was sleeping they didn't take any notice of a certain blonde haired red eyed boy into the house. He decided to look for his Amulet Heart why else would he be here in a unknown house.

" Kiseki go and fly around and see if you can find Amu. " Tadase said. Kiseki nodded and flew around the house looking for his owners lover even if she is a commoner. As he flew Tadase started looking too until he heard the front door open. He came out from were he was and looked only to find Ami and Andrew.

" Ami? " Tadase asked. Ami on the other hand ran all the way up to Rimas room while Andrew just glared at him.

AMIS POV

As soon as I opened up the front door of Shys house ( Shy gave her a key for when they came. ) I didn't want to see Tadases standing their. I ran all the way up to Rimas room and knocked on the door. I heard a groan and some feet shuffling. The door opened up to reveal Rima in a pair of pants and shirt.

" What. Do. You. Want. Ami. " She said through gritted teeth.

" Tadase is downstairs. " I said as I saw here go into the closet at the word "Tadase". She came back out and was ready to kill.

" Were? " She asked.

" Downstairs. " I Said as I saw here form go down the steps. I quietly followed and made hand movements with my hands to Andrew to get up here on top of the steps then be down their in the mess. He came up and stood behind me watching Rima beat the crude out of Tadase.

NORMAL POV

As Rima was beating up Tadagay the girls woke up to some yelling. They groaned and got up and went to see what the noise was. As they reached the stairs all the girls eyes lite up especially Utaus and Shys. The looked at each other and smirked and raced down the stairs joining in the beating.

" Oww! This aint fair 3 against 1 ! OWW! " tadase yelled. Everyone who was awake was cheering.

" Yes it is you good for nothing gay wad. " Shy said punching him in the gut as Utau hit him the face and Rima kicking him in the shin. Amu , Yaya , and Ami yelled for more and that eventually woke the boys up. Since their was a lot of noise they decided to check it out and Ikuto got real mad on who it was and took over what Shy, rima and Utau were doing and beating the shit out of him. Ikuto was literally blinding Tadase with all the blind punches and kicks.

" ENOUGH! I do not want blood all over my house and taking responsible for this kids beating even if I did help. " Shy said as she caught Tadase flying chara.

" PUT ME DOWN COMMONER! " Kiseki yelled. Shy smirked.

" Sure but first king needs to learn some disciple. " She said throwing her towards the 2 dog charas who gladly started to beat him up. About an hour later they through Tadase in a taxi and told him to drive him to the US. HE accepted and they all went into the house and sat on the couch.

" Well that was a surprise for the morning. " Nagi said.

" Yup it was. " They all said in unison. Before anyone could do anything a knock on the door was heard.

~~~!~~~~

Rima : I liked it.

Shy : Told you would.

Nagi : Whose at the door?

Shy : vote on the poll for that.

EVERYONE : PLZ R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey CoonBuddy1 here I want to tell you all that i will be re doing Dead Man, Black Rose and ColorFul cats.

I will also be twinking ChildHood Lovers a little bit. But for now i need you guys ( reviewers , readers) to vote on the poll on which story i should re do first. In the mesn time i will start all over again and the poll will end next saturday.

~ Coon Buddy 1


End file.
